nnffandomcom-20200215-history
Knights with Sharp Axes
The Kingdom of Knights with Sharp Axes History One hundred years ago, the Knights were without a doubt the most fearsome nation in the region. During the First War, they arrived to side with Aaron, The S.D.R.K., and Domernicus. At first, they worked well with the other nations. However, they rose into dispute over policies towards neutral nations. The Knights felt that a declaration of neutrality was the same as one of war. This caused several nations to join their opponents. The Knights, upset with the actions of Domernicus and the others, changed sides, allying instead with Yomamadonia and Pacolind. This double-crosss would have been a fearsome blow against the Alliance of Domernicus, Aaron, and the S.D.R.K., but they had received a telegram from a nation that ran the telegraph lines, Sam the Telegraph Worker, which forewarned them of the betrayal. Thus prepared, the forces of Knights, Pacolind, and Yomamadonia were successfully trapped and defeated. The S.D.R.K. was soon able to march in on the capital of Yomamadonia and bring a forth a devastating blow to the opposing forces. An armrestince was signed, and the First War ended. However, the Knights swore revenge, and retreated into their nation in order to build up a massive strike force to claim their much-sought-after revenge. The Second War came quickly, and the Knights rode out to conquer nearby nations, new to the region. After the conquest, many were never seen or heard from again, and anceint historians are still baffled by who these civilizations were. Not even the name of the race exists. The Knights were very successful this time, as a debate over space had deadlocked the major nations of the region. However, the Knights were soon defeated and recontained in their own nation. It was decided by Domernicus, Aaron, and the S.D.R.K. that the nation must be contained. Therefore, a massive wall was built, and the Knights were fenced inside of it. The remaining Knight forces in the region were then rounded up and forced into labor camps. For the Knights, the Third War was a matter of waiting, waiting for a moment when the region was in such chaos that an invasion would be successful. Old alliances were reforged with Pacolind and Yomamadonia, and new ones were made with Deep Dark and BATCAVE. In addition to these alliances, the Knights were able to sneak in and take over the governments of Kavastan, Sanction, and their old enemy Sam the Telegraph Worker. All that was left was to await an opprotunity. One soon presented itself. During the First War, Domernicus had created a zombie plague as a super weapon. However, being too dangerous, and because of desperate pleading from the S.D.R.K., the weapon was never used. One day, the plague was accidentally unleashed inside Domernicus. The S.D.R.K., fearing what the plague would do if an event such as this had occured, had snuck into Domernicus and stolen samples in order to find a cure. Therefore, once the plague was unleashed in Domernicus, the S.D.R.K.'s army arrived in full force with guns designed to cure the plague. However, with the S.D.r.K.'s arriving armies, the Knights came too. Or, should one say the Knight's nukes. They launched a large barrage of nukes at Domernicus in order to weaken it during its moment of weakness. Domernicus responded by returning fire and nukclear weapons. Thus the Knights with Sharp Axes became irradiated and inhospitable to the extreme. The entire populace was forced to move underground. Well, those that remained. Fearing retaliation like this, King Stalin Pendragon had already forced the populace underground. Those that had opposed this order were then either dead or moving as fast as they could. The Knights then launched another barrage of nukes to many nations, from Hall Nazis to the IRS. This barrage was returned in the form of the zombie plague. However, this backfired, and the Knights merely were able to create irradiated zombie super soldiers. The world seemed doomed. -to be continued-